Секс и другие хобби моего соседа
by Stasya-Nastya
Summary: Перевод Sex and Other Hobbies of my Roommate Ох, Господи. Эдвард! Эдвард! Эдвард! Я застонала, наслаждаясь моей собственной маленькой фантазией. Я выключила вибратор, задыхаясь от стонов. Потом я увидела ЕГО, стоящего в дверях.
1. Chapter 1

_**Дисклеймер:** I own nothing._

_**Саммари:** «Ох, Господи. Эдвард! Эдвард! Эдвард!» Я застонала, наслаждаясь моей собственной маленькой фантазией. Я выключила вибратор, задыхаясь от стонов. Потом я увидела ЕГО, стоящего в дверях.  
**Статус:** в процессе, в процессе перевода._  
**  
**

**Глава 1.**

_Удар._

_Удар._

_Удар._

Я застонала про себя. Они снова делали это: непрекращающиеся удары и стоны переносились сквозь тонкую, как бумага, стену.

Мне, Белле Свон, умудрилась стать соседкой Эдварда Каллена. И этот мужчина был сексуальным дьяволом, имеющих всех у кого есть вагина… кроме меня.

_Удар._

- О, ради всего святого! – с досадой сказала я себе. Прижав подушку к лицу, я надеялась, что это либо блокирует звук, либо я умру от удушья. Любой из двух вариантов был хорошим.  
Когда я уже рассмотрела много способов, в которых я могла отомстить Эдварду за множество бессонных ночей, стоны и кряхтения достигли кульминации, проникая через стены даже больше, чем прежде.

Я надеюсь, его шлюха не принимает оргазм, как должное. Ох, чего бы я не отдала за то, чтобы Эдвард Каллен проделывал со мной хотя бы половину, того, что он проделывает с ней.

И как обычно, мой разум взял направление в сточную канаву.  
Было тихо несколько минут, прежде чем я услышала снова.

_Удар._

- Боже мой! – закричала я, зная, что они могут услышать меня. – Прекратите уже! Здесь некоторые люди пытаются спать!

Я услышала звонкое хихиканье Тани и смешок Эдварда.

_Удар._

- Я серьезно, мудак! Нам обоим завтра на работу! – я посмотрела на будильник. 2:47 утра. – О, не беспокойся, работа у нас уже [i]сегодня[/i]! Мне нужно поспать!

_Удар._

- Эдвард, я разрублю твой член, если вы не остановитесь или не уйдете из квартиры! – я угрожала совершенно серьезно.

Я начала задумываться, специально ли они это делают, чтобы их развлечения слушал кто-то посторонний.

_Удар._

Скуля самой себе, я перевернулась на другой бок и попыталась заглушить ужасные звуки, поступающие через стену, напевая про себя.

Я пела _It's a Small World After All _ровно восемнадцать раз, прежде чем уснула где-то в три часа утра.

*

Мой будильник прозвенел слишком рано. Будь проклят тот человек, который решил, что это хорошая идея вставать рано. Будь проклят тот человек, который изобрел зависимых от секса соседей. Будь проклят весь мир.

Я продолжала ворчать обо всех людях, которые, на мой взгляд, заслужили быть пораженными молнией, пока заходила на кухню и наливала себе чашку кофе. Я не стала добавлять сахар или сливки. Мне просто нужен был кофеин.

- Ну, доброе утро, солнышко, - поприветствовал меня Эдвард с самой большой усмешкой, которую я когда-либо видела. Каким же образом он был таким бодрым с таким непродолжительным сном, оставалось для меня загадкой.

Я ненавидела удовлетворенное выражение, которое он носил.

- Отвяжись! – буркнула я, обжигая горло горячим кофе, но, продолжая его поглощать.

Дверь в ванную распахнулась, открывая нашему взору недавно принявшую душ Таню. Агхх, тупая сука решила, что она может использовать мой душ. Таня – или шлюха, как я говорю ей – была именно тем, что нужно было для того, чтобы усугубить мой уже худший день.

- Эй, Белла, - она встретила меня с холодной улыбкой, что я знала, было просто ради Эдварда.

- Шлюха, - ответила я ей, театрально помахав ей. Мы никогда не были в хороших отношениях, потому что она чувствовала, что я представляла угрозу её отношениям с Эдвардом, и я чувствовала, что она была блондинистой бимбо с намерением никогда не позволять мне спать ночью. Хорошо, ну, может я просто немножечко, самую малость, буквально чуть-чуть, ревновала.

Её брови дрогнули, так, если бы она действительно собиралась оскорбить меня. Хотела бы я посмотреть, как она будет придумывать что-то, хоть чуточку остроумное.

– Так как ты спала прошлой ночью? – невинно спросила она.

Я с ненавистью посмотрела на нее в ответ.

– Тебе так повезло, что ты называешься трофеем Эдварда, потому что в противном случае, я бы не задумываясь, пнула тебя под задницу на улицу, - прошипела я. Враждебная Белла была на месте сегодня.

Эдвард неодобрительно на меня посмотрел, а я старательно его игнорировала.

Я залпом выпила оставшийся кофе и направилась в ванную. Я вымыла мои волосы в раковине, потому что ни за что на свете я не пошла бы в душ после того, как в нем побывала Таня. Я должна промыть его отбеливателем и продезинфицировать, прежде чем ступлю в него.

Таня ушла, в то время, пока я чистила зубы и умывалась. Как-то Эдварду удалось выглядеть как всегда собранным, пока он ожидал меня, теребя в руке ключи от Вольво.

Ах да, я еще не упоминала, что Эдвард и я ходим на работу в одно и тоже место? Или что он мой босс? И что мы при этом делим квартиру?

Да, было чуть неловко в офисе, но если люди не могли справиться с этим, виноваты они. Компания принадлежала отцу Эдварда и, принимая во внимание, как Эдвард и я были просто дружелюбными старыми приятелями, вероятность увольнения кого-либо из нас была крайне мала.

Я не отрывала взгляд от приборной панели машины, всю дорогу пока мы ехали на работу. Да, автомобиль мы тоже используем совместно. Я в раздражении сложила руки на груди, и то и дело заспала на несколько секунд, прежде чем вновь возвращалась к жизни.

Эдвард усмехнулся, когда я так делала, что только разжигало мой гнев еще больше.

*

- Дерьмово выглядишь, - сказала Элис, моя лучшая подруга, в ту же секунду, когда она заметила, что я пришла на работу.

Я работала в качестве личного помощника по административным вопросам. Причудливое название для тех, кто отвечает на звонки и делает копии загруженной в ксерокс бумаги.

- Ух, большое спасибо, Элис, - проворчала я, садясь за стол.

Она закатила глаза.

– Извини, но это правда. Что с тобой случилось?

- Шлюха приходила прошлой ночью, и мне пришлось выслушать четыре раунда громкого отвратительного секса. Я так устала, - жаловалась я.

Элис было собралась ответить, когда Эммет подкрался сзади и решил присоединиться к нашему разговору.

- Дамы, как коллега, я против разговора о таких вещах в офисе, но я услышал кое-что о сексе и о том, как Белла устала. Так скажи мне, чье сердце ты разбиваешь на этот раз, Свон? – спросил Эммет.

- Эммет, я ни с кем не занимаюсь сексом, - сказала я, закатывая глаза. Уж он-то, из всех людей, должен знать, Белла Свон, отвратительная строптивая девчонка, не ходит на свидания. – Однако, я серьезно рассматриваю вопрос о выселение Эдварда из _моей_ квартиры, потому что он всегда приводит эту тупую Таню и то чем они знимаются, обычно нельзя охарактеризовать чем-то ниже, чем рейтинг R **(прим. пер.: я надеюсь, что все помнят, что R – секс, насилие, нецензур. лексика).**

Они оба знали о моих странных отношениях с Эдвардом. Я возможно не должна была говорить им так много грязных подробностей о боссе, но Элис и Эммет тоже были лучшими друзьями Эдварда.

- О, дай мальчику Эдди перерыв, - настаивал Эммет. – Просто потому, что он трахает какую-нибудь задницу, не значит, что тебе нужно ненавидеть весь мир за это. Тебе просто нужно завести любовника.

Конечно, ответ Эммета был о сексе.

– Я в отличие от некоторых людей, - я кинула на него колкий взгляд. – Не раздвигаю ноги ни для кого. Даже если секс мне будем _необходим_, я не собираюсь ложиться под первого попавшегося парня.

- Купи вибратор, - предложила Элис.

- Возвращайтесь к работе. Вы оба. Я не хочу говорить об этом больше, - отрезала я.

- Черт подери, Белла. Разыгрался ПМС? – поддразнил Эммет, уклоняясь от удара, когда я на него замахнулась.

Я смотрела на них и пыталась перебороть накопившийся гнев.

*

- Белла, - Элис пела, - Белла. Бееееллаааа!

Я застонала, отрывая голову от стола. Я заснула уже в очередной раз за этот день.

– Что теперь? Что тебе, твою мать, нужно раз ты считаешь нормальным нарушить мой быстрый сон, даже больше чем он уже был нарушен?

Она фыркнула на мою тираду, я не такую реакцию я надеялась.

– Я думала, что ты хочешь знать, что работа закончена, и ты можешь отправиться домой.

- Ох, слава Богу! – выкрикнула я, слетая с моего стула и бросаясь к двери кабинета Эдварда, нетерпеливо в нее стуча.

- По крайней мере, тебя легко осчастливить, - хихикнула она позади меня.

- Также легко как разозлить, – напомнила я ей, показывая Элис сонную ухмылку перед тем как войти в офис Эдварда.

Он сидел, как и всегда, выглядя совершенно, и разговаривал с кем-то по телефону.

– Да, хорошо. Увидимся после работы, Таня.

Я уверена, что отвращение на моем лице было очевидным, пока я захлопывала за собой дверь. Садясь в своем кабинете, картинка того, как я захожу к нему, и сажусь к нему колени, становилась преобладающей в моем непослушном сознание. Я _не хотела_, чтобы он шел к Тане. Мне не нравится это. Боже, я чувствовала себя ребенком, который не хотел делиться своими игрушками. Не то, чтобы Эдвард был моей игрушкой. А я бы не отказалась от этого.

- Белла, - раздался голос Эдварда позади меня.

- Что? – спросила я озадаченно, моя голова сфокусировалась, и мои глаза дико озирались по маленькому помещению.

- Ты опять заснула, - пояснил он.

_Просто молодец, Белла. Спим на работе._

– Я отказываюсь извиняться за это, потому что в действительности это твоя чертова вина.

Он засмеялся и приобрел отстраненное выражение лица, такое, если бы он вспоминал ночь, которую он провел с Таней – причина, по которой я сегодня только и делала, что глотала кофе. Чтоб его.

Мы ехали в квартиру в абсолютной тишине, и Эдвард высадил меня.

- Я надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я пойду к Тане. Вернусь через несколько часов. – Он не ждал моего ответа, он уехал на своем Вольво, оставляя меня на пороге нашего дома.

Агхх, несколько часов. Достаточно, чтобы получить несколько раундов секса и душ, прежде чем он вернется на обед. Эдвард такой подлый иногда. Он идет к Тане за сексом и приходит ко мне за едой.

Я громко протопала весь путь наверх.

*

Звуки открывающейся, а затем закрывающейся двери оповестили меня о том, что Эдвард был дома.

- Эдвард? - позвала я неуверенно, поправляя свою простынь. Странно, я даже не помню, как легла в кровать.

- Да? – откликнулся он. Я слышала звук его положенных ключей на журнальном столике.

- Только удостоверилась, что это ты, а не серийный убийца, который пришел убить меня, - ответила я. Я поняла, что была одета в майку и в мальчишеские шорты, без белья. Значит я не была достаточно здравомыслящей, чтобы одеть нижнее белье в тот момент.

Он фыркнул.

– У серийных убийц есть ключи от квартиры?

- Мой мозг еще отчаянно нуждается во сне, - говорила я, разъясняя мои сумасшедшие мысли, входя в комнату, где нашла лежащего на диване Эдварда. – И это полностью твоя вина, - я шлепнулась рядом с ним, положив голову на подлокотник, а ноги ему на колени.

- Да кто-то ревнует, - засмеялся он, прижимая руки к моим ногам и потирая их нежно. Я подавила стон.  
- Я не ревную, что ты держишь рядом с собой чертову шлюху. Я завидую людям, которые не должны мириться с раздражающими соседями, которые стонут как бывшие порно звезды, - я сымитировала стон Эдварда, делая слишком много, хотя этот звук превращался в мой собственный хриплый стон из-за умелых рук Эдварда на моих ногах.

- Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря _как_ бывшая порно звезда? Я и есть бывшая порно звезда, - сказал Эдвард совершенно серьезным тоном.

Я уставилась на него широкими глазами в течение секунды, прежде чем безумно рассмеялась. Если Эдвард – порно звезда, он бы имел миллионы от своей хорошей внешности и не снимал бы квартиру в каком-то захолустном городе, разделяя её со строптивой девчонкой.

– Да, а я тогда Опра.

- Проклятье, Белла. Ты ранила мои чувства.

- А ты мешаешь мне спать, - возразила я, закрывая глаза и откидывая назад, наслаждаясь его массажем ступней. – У твоей шлюхи что, нет собственного места, которое вы, ребята, могли бы использовать?

- О, да ладно. Я знаю, что это тайно заводит тебя, слышать мастера в работе, - Эдвард задиристо усмехнулся.

Я интересовалась, знал ли он, насколько близко к правде он был. Ну, я не думала о том, что с ним была Таня, но мысли об Эдварде… это точно заводило меня.

– Хах, мечтай, Каллен.

Я передвинулась на диване и встала, чтобы пойти приготовить ужин.

- Что ты хочешь покушать сегодня вечером? – спросила я его.

- Все что не сделаешь, будет отлично.

- Это мне очень помогло, - тихо пробормотала я, решив сделать просто пельмени.

*

Мы обедали почти в напряженном молчании. Только когда Эдвард помыл тарелки – я приготовила, он убрал – он наконец-то заговорил.

- Ты заставила Элис позвонить мне? – спросил он.

Я посмотрела на него и покачала головой.

– Нет. А что?

Он хмыкнул.

– Потому что я получил сообщение на телефон, в котором она обругала мою слишком активную половую жизнь.

Я покраснела, опустив глаза.

– Она спросила меня, почему я выглядела, как дерьмо этим утром и я ответила ей. Она, должно быть решила взять дело в свои руки, - я вздохнула, - Это же Элис.

- Хорошо, я уверяю тебя, что после словесной порки, я буду либо оставаться у Тани, либо снимать гостиничный номер где-нибудь, - он слегка вздрогнул, как бы еще боясь Элис, и покачал головой. Каким-то образом баланс сил всегда был в беспорядке, когда вмешивалась Элис. Разве не босс должен контролировать сотрудников?

Элис могла быть невероятно страшным эльфом на Земле, когда она хотела этого.

- Слава богу!

Он хмыкнул, и мы разошлись спать. Это был один из немногих случаев, когда я не должна была пользоваться затычками для ушей.

*

Когда я проснулась следующим утром, я улыбнулась про себя, радуясь полному ночному сну, который я получила. Счастливо зевая и потягиваясь, я зашла на кухню и налила себе кружку кофе, наполняя её до краев и садясь за кухонный стол, чтобы немного расслабиться.

Эдвард с сонными глазами приближался и смеялся.

– Боже, ты всегда выглядишь такой счастливой, когда Тани здесь нет.  
- Это потому что я ненавижу её, Эдвард. Я не понимаю, как тебе удается терпеть её присутствие, - я замолчала. – Ну, я имею в виду на социальном уровне. Но очевидно ты проводишь большинство своего времени с ней горизонтально… - я замерла, закатывая глаза и делая глоток кофе.

Эдвард также налил себе чашку, практически до краев, и тут же принялся пить. Я клянусь, он был таким странным. Секс, который должен утомлять его, делает его энергичным. И после ночи, когда он якобы мирно спал, он был уставшим. Он был обратной версией нормального человека.

- Я не трачу все свое время горизонтально, - Эдвард утверждал, ухмыляясь. – Иногда я трахаю её стоя.

Ярко представив себе эту картинку, я застонала от отвращения и бросила в него кухонное полотенце.

– Ты отвратителен, Эдвард Каллен. Боже, тебе так повезло, что я позволяю жить тебе здесь.

- Ты не позволяешь мне жить здесь. Я оплачиваю половину стоимости за аренду, женщина.  
Я улыбнулась.

– Да, но имя-то там указано мое.

Он засмеялся и схватил его ключи.

– Готова идти?

- Готова, как никогда, - я вздохнула, ставя кружку в раковину.

*

Я как раз заканчивала свой ленч и собиралась возвращаться на работу, когда Эдвард зашел в столовую. Я ожидала его поддразнивания о чем-нибудь, что было обычным для него. Но вместо этого, он выглядел извиняющимся.

- Эй, Белла. Эм, мне интересно, можешь ли ты поехать сегодня с Элис? Я собираюсь с Таней в Сиэтл в один новый клуб, и я не успею, если не уйду прямо сейчас. Я, возможно, не вернусь до утра, так что нормально, если ты и на работу поедешь сама?

Я смотрел на него на минуту. Мы всегда работали вместе. И все это время, Эдвард всегда привозил меня на работу. Он не пропустил ни одного дня, за исключением того раза, когда он получил острый фарингит. Но исключая этот случай, больше ни разу. Так что я просто смотрела на него. Эдвард хотел, чтобы я сама ездила на работу.  
Я открыла рот, чтобы заговорить, но так и не проронила ни слова. Я просто молча кивнула, все еще пребывая в шоке.

Эдвард улыбнулся.

– Замечательно. Спасибо, Белла, - он развернулся с ключами в руках. Даже в моем состоянии шока, мне удалось поглазеть на его задницу, когда уходил.

*

Почти весь следующий месяц или около того, я практически не видела Эдварда, кроме как когда мы были на работе. Я взяла себя в руки с тех пор, как он провел ночь у Тани. Он сдержал свое слово о съеме гостиничного номера или проживания на квартире шлюхи. А так как Эдвард занимался сексом гораздо больше, чем требовалось обычному человеку, то мы практически уже не жили вместе.

Я люблю тишину, но я очень тоскую по Эдварду. Я скучаю по тому, как мы смотрели банальные фильмы и смеялись, как играли в «Эрудит», по всему. Это действительно было, как будто жить одной. И готовлю я сейчас только на одного. Черт, я скучаю даже по тому, как он разгонялся на дороге, тем самым, пугая меня до чертиков каждый день.

Вдохнув, я вернулась домой после с еще одного рабочего дня, в котором мои взаимоотношения с Эдвардом состояли только из «Привет», я повесила пальто и ключи. Даже Эммет – который был не очень хорош в распознавании эмоций – понял, что что-то со мной не так. Элис продолжала кидать на меня заинтересованные взгляды и задавала случайные вопросы, пока Эммет требовал знать, кто умер или не беременна ли я.

После тяжелого трудового дня, я решила расслабиться _«по-своему»_. Я сняла с себя одежду и затянула свои длинные волосы в беспорядочный пучок. Я любила возможность погулять по квартире совершенно обнаженной.

_Ладно, пришло время для снятия сексуального напряжения._

Я схватила мой ярко-фиолетовый вибратор и шлепнулась на диван. Решив, что я не увижу Эдварда до этих выходных – что стало обычным – у меня не было сомнений насчет мастурбации по среди своей квартиры.

Переключив на порнографический канал по кабельному телевидению, я нажала на вибратор и приклеила свои глаза к экрану. Я пыталась понять сюжетную линию. Из того, что я могла понять, это был вампир, который влюбился в человека. Тем не менее, они оба пытались противостоять друг другу, и в результате, оттрахали множество других людей, перед тем как понять, что они действительно любят друг друга. Затем они дотрахали себя до состояния забвения. Вампир был поразительно похож на Эдварда. Он был бледен с рыжими волосы и зелеными глазами.

К моему удивлению, мои мышцы начали сокращаться, и я затряслась со спазмами, как только кончила. Я не ожидала оргазма так быстро, но, увидев, кого-то, кто имеет сходство с Эдвардом на экране и совершенно голого… ну, я не выдержала бы так долго из-за этой случайности, так или иначе. – О, Господи. Эдвард! Эдвард! Эдвард! – стонала я.

Я выключила вибратор и телевизор, все еще пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Потом я увидела его, стоящего в дверях.

Глаза Эдварда округлились, глядя на меня одновременно с шоком и похотью. Его рука замерла на дверной ручке, и он замер на пол пути.

Я не собираюсь лгать. Я закричала так, словно увидела самого дьявола. Собаки всего мира насторожились, когда до них дошли децибелы моего голоса. Невозможно было придумать более разумного плана действий, и я бросила в него свой вибратор. Просто, бля, бросила в него.

Казалось, он вышел из транса и увернулся от него. Он ударил стену справа от него.

Я отчаянно цеплялась и сумела вырвать одну из декоративных подушек, чтобы прикрыть себя, мой румянец был настолько сильным, что мне показалось, я изобрела новый оттенок красного сквозь непроизвольные реакции.

Эдвард закрыл дверь позади него и продолжал с изумлением смотреть на меня.

– Белла… я имею ввиду… ты… ты… ебать… что было… - он заикался.

Как защитный механизм, во включилась язва.

– О, ради Бога, я уверена, что не в первый раз ты видишь голую женщину. На самом деле, я вполне уверена, что ты определенно видишь обнаженное тело своей шлюхи каждую ночь, - я бросила подушки на пол и слезла с дивана, смотря Эдварду прямо в глаза, которые росли шире с каждым моим шагом.

- Боже Праведный, - удивленно сказал он, увидев мое обнаженное тело.

Я проигнорировала его реакцию, подошла к нему в плотную, нагнулась за своим вибратором. Потом пошла в свою комнату и уткнулась лицом в кровать, закутываясь в одеяло. Мне нужно немного успокоиться. Эдвард Каллен был сексуальным богом моих снов, и он поймал меня, мастурбирующей на него.

Я уже решила провести остаток вечности в своей постели, когда Эдвард постучал в дверь.

- Кто там? - спросила я, оттягивая время. _Какого черта он приперся? Хотя кого я ожидала? Джонни Деппа? О боже, да._

Я ожидала ироничного комментария, но он просто сказал:

- Это Эдвард. Пожалуйста, позволь мне войти?

- Нет, - ответила я, пряча лицо в подушках. Мне было слишком стыдно, и я была не в состоянии сейчас выдержать любой контакт с человечеством. Особенно, если я подозреваю этих людей, работающими в киноиндустрии для взрослых.

- Белла, - умоляюще протянул Эдвард. - Впусти меня, нам надо поговорить.

- Нет. Нам не надо ни о чем говорить. На самом деле, я думаю, что нам вообще не стоит больше разговаривать.

- Прекрати разыгрывать драму и впусти меня, пока я не вышиб дверь.

- Если ты выломаешь дверь, я заставлю тебя за это заплатить. Это моя квартира, в конце концов, - прежде чем я договорила, моя дверь упала с оглушительным грохотом.

Эдвард неуклюже стоял на пороге, с негодованием поглядывая на дверь. Вероятно, он не мог даже поверить, что вышиб ее.

Я закричала… снова. Я действительно закричала. Я была голая и не хотела его видеть. Разве у него вообще нет чувства такта?

Я осмотрелась, чтобы найти хоть что-то, чем можно прикрыться. Я наткнулась взглядом на вибратор и снова кинула его в Эдварда. Он задел его плечо и упал на пол.

- Хватит бросать в меня вещи, - раздраженно сказал он, прежде чем понял, что я все еще голая. Эдвард замер на месте, не в силах отвести взгляд. Можно подумать, он за всю свою жизнь никогда раньше не видел голых тел.

- Закрой глаза, извращенец! - крикнула я, стараясь закутаться в одеяло.

- Белла ты хочешь пойти со мной на свидание?

Моя борьба с прикрытием прекратилась, и я уставилась на Эдварда с открытым ртом.

_Неужели Эдвард Кален только что пригласил меня на свидание?_

После того как я обработала полученную информацию, я начала снова в него бросаться вещами. Моя лампа была первой вещью попавшейся под руку. Она упала на пол, потому что я не настолько умна, чтобы перед этим отключить ее.

- Убирайся из моей комнаты, мудак! У тебя есть девушка! - кричала я на него.

Вероятно опасаясь за свою безопасность, он вышел из моей комнаты. Я слышала, как закрылась входная дверь, он оставил меня одну. И я просто села на край кровати, с открытым, как у идиота, ртом.

Я не могла поверить, в то, что только что произошло. И боже, разве не я хотела залезть ему в его штаны с того момента, как мы впервые встретились? И именно поэтому, первое, что я делаю, когда он спрашивает меня пойти на свидание, которое, я надеюсь, приведет к получению-того-что-в-штанах-у-Эдварда, я кричу на него, чтобы он покинул помещение.

Я простонала.

- Просто офигенно, Свон. Ничего удивительного, что ты до сих пор одна, - сказала я, обращаясь к пустой комнате. Но опять же я не имею права кричать. У него есть девушка. Стонущая девушка, которую я слышу почти каждую ночь. Какое право он имел приглашать меня на свидание? Это несправедливо! Господи, он не может просто игнорировать меня в течение нескольких лет и внезапно передумать. Мое сердце не этого выдержит.

Чувствуя свое полное поражения, я вздохнула и залезла в кровать, чтобы поспать. Я даже не хочу думать, что будет завтра на работе. Съежившись, я свернулась в клубок и попыталась заснуть.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава**** 2.**

[i]Удар.[/i]

[i]Удар.[/i]

Мои глаза резко распахнулись, и я затуманенным взглядом посмотрела на будильник. Было чертовых четыре утра.

[i]Удар.[/i]

- Ох, Эдвард, - застонала Таня за соседней дверью.

Они определенно издеваются надо мной.

[i]Удар.[/i]

[i]Удар.[/i]

[i]Удар.[/i]

Я не стала пробовать свои обычные методы ликвидации шума (подушки на голову, беруши, ответный стук и тому подобное). Я надела свою пижаму и выбежала из комнаты. Эдвард самая большая задница, если думал, что это нормально заставлять меня слышать, как он занимается сексом со своей девушкой, всего через несколько часов после того, как он поймал меня мастурбирующей, воображая его. Ублюдок.

[i]Удар.[/i]

По звукам было понятно, что они достигли своего апогея, и шум прекратился. Я ждала момента, надеясь, что они закончили. Но я услышала, что они заговорили, а это не очень то похоже на них, поскольку они обычно заняты сексом, а их голоса сейчас ясны как день через тонкие стены.

- Я не могу поверить в то, что она проспала это, - Таня очевидно улыбнулась, говоря обо мне. Обычно я ругалась несколько раз за ночь, а на этот раз молчу.

- Я могу. У Беллы был сегодня трудный день, - сказал Эдвард. Я не могла определить смысл его тона при этих словах.

- Это не имеет значение, - добавила Таня. – Я хочу сказать, она всегда так ужасно относится ко мне. Меня не заботит, плохой ли у нее день.

- Таня пусть будет так. Ты тоже к ней ужасно относишься, – почти прорычал Эдвард.

Она задохнулась от возмущения.

- Я только защищаюсь! - воскликнула она, шокированная тем, что он намекнул ей на это. - Почему ты всегда упрекаешь меня, но, ни слова не говоришь ей? - потребовала она объяснений.

Эдвард не ответил. Если бы ответил, я бы услышала.

- Ты о ней больше заботишься, чем обо мне, - крикнула эта шлюха. Я громко фыркнула, но быстро закрыла рот, надеясь на то, что они ничего не услышали.

- Нет, это не так, - сердито заверил ее Эдвард, растаптывая мое сердце. – Она для меня ничто. Я здесь только чтобы есть.

Мои руки сжались в кулаки, и я отчаянно боролась с желание запустить в него чем-нибудь, снова. Я не могла поверить в то, что он только что это сказал. Сукин сын. Так стоп, не то. Я очень сильно люблю Эсми, чтобы назвать ее сукой и так думать. Нет, Эдвард в своей личной категории - задница. Он был одним из тех, кого я без зазрений совести могла назвать сволочью, и действительно так считать.

[i]Удар.[/i]

[i]Удар.[/i]

Господи, они опять. Тихо прорычав от разочарования, я схватила свою обувь и ключи, молча, выходя из квартиры.

*

Я нажала кнопку звонка, надеясь на то, что она не слишком рассердится на меня за приход к ней. Я просто не могу сейчас иметь дело с Эдвардом.

- Привет. Кто там? - уставшим голосом спросила Элис через домофон.

- Хм, Элис? Это Белла. Мне нужно где-то переночевать, - тихо призналась я, голос мой надломился.

Она ничего не ответила, только низкий гул входной двери, подсказал, что она открыла. Облегченно вздохнув, я вошла и начала подниматься по лестнице, как только я добралась до квартиры Элис, то постучала в дверь.

- Белла ты в порядке? - спросила Элис, как только увидела меня, после чего подтолкнула меня внутрь и закрыла за мной дверь.

Я автоматически кивнула, остановилась, а затем помотала головой.

- Господи, нет. Я не в порядке, - я споткнулась и упала на диван, на глазах выступили слезы. Элис уже положила подушки и укрыла меня одеялом.

- Хочешь поговорить?

Я кивнула и вздохнула, рассеяно потирая глаза и смахивая слезы.

- Я не знаю с чего начать.

- Ну, я предположу, что все проблемы из-за Эдварда, иначе тебе бы не пришлось покинуть свою квартиру в четыре часа утра, - предположила Элис, сидевшая рядом со мной, положив свои руки мне на плечи.

Я снова кивнула.

- Я сделала кое-что глупое. Просто, я не думала, что Эдвард вернется с работы домой, думала я буду одна, поэтому решила… - я остановилась и задержала дыхание, собираясь с мыслями. – Ну, короче занималась сама-знаешь-чем с вибратором, - я покраснела. - И как раз тогда вошел Эдвард.

Элис сконфуженно на меня посмотрела.

- Ну, это не так уж и плохо. [i]Все[/i] это делают Белла.

Я покачала головой.

- Нет, это еще не все. Я фантазировала, ну знаешь, чтобы быстрее кончить. И я думала об Эдварде и стонала его имя, как раз когда он вошел.

У Элис приоткрылся рот.

- Белла Свон, да ты плохая девочка! – засмеялась она. – Боже, ты была поймана своим боссом!

- Он больше чем мой босс, - пробормотала я. – Он мой лучший друг, Элис. И сейчас все изменится и будет неудобно, потому что я сумасшедшая извращенка без какой-либо сексуальной жизни.

Она закатила глаза, слушая мою драму.

- Так что же он сделал, поймав тебя?

- Он пригласил на свидание, - прошептала я.

Она задохнулась и практически начала прыгать на месте.

- Боже мой! И что ты ответила?

- Я думаю, это звучало примерно так: «Убирайся из моей комнаты, мудак. У тебя есть девушка!» - предположила я.

Элис ударила себя по лицу.

- Ну а что я должна была делать? – спросила я. – У него [i]есть[/i] девушка, и я не хочу быть его другой девушкой.

Она вздохнула, пораженно.

- Хорошо, хорошо. У него есть девушка.

- О, она у него определенно есть. Он вернулся домой через несколько часов и начал трахать эту шлюху в соседней комнате. Я просто не могу в это поверить! – кипела я. - И это не говоря уже о том, что он сказал Тане, что я для него ничто, и живет он со мной только ради пропитания, - с горечью добавила я.

Элис ахнула.

- Он не мог так сказать!

Я кивнула еще раз.

- Мог.

- Вот ведь жалкий подонок! - закричала она, прежде чем остановится, чтобы потереть мои плечи. - Я так сожалею, Белла. Как сильно ты хочешь его поранить? Ударить со всей дури между ног или вообще оторвать яйца?

Я покачала головой.

- Нет, у меня есть собственный план Элис.

Она понимающе кивнула.

Я вздохнула, подумав о работе. Осуществление плана займет как минимум несколько часов.

- Ну, я знаю, что сейчас очень рано, но мне нужна твоя помощь.

Элис махнула.

- Я в порядке. Я в любом случае обычно просыпаюсь в полпятого.

Я шокировано уставилась на нее.

- Какого черта ты встаешь в четыре тридцать утра?

- Я хожу каждое утро на пробежку, чтобы освободить ненужную энергию. Потом возвращаюсь, принимаю душ, готовлю завтрак и еду на работу, - пояснила она.

Покачивая головой на счет ее раннего режима, я начала рассказывать ей свой план, уточняя детали.

Она кивнула, схватила ключи и кошелек полный денег, и потащила меня к двери, прежде чем я успела сказать:

- Я же все еще в пижаме.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 глава.**_

Спустя одну поездку в продуктовый магазин, которая, кстати сказать, была очень неловкой, учитывая, что я все еще была в домашних тапочках с кроликами, у меня было все, в чем я нуждалась. Сегодня я пропустила работу, а Эдвард, наверное, безумно удивится, когда вернется домой.  
Элис подвезла меня до дома и выгрузила все продовольствия, и я смогла начать свою кропотливую работу. Я делала любимое блюдо Эдварда Говядина Веллингтон. Эта хреновина занимает несколько часов готовки, если использовать подлинный рецепт бабушки Софии Свон. Так много усилий на готовку… но ожидание стоят этого. Я делала это для Эдварда дважды, и оно стало его любимым блюдом.  
В первый раз я приготовила это блюдо во время его переезда. В связи со ссорами в родительском доме, мы приняли решение, что он переедет ко мне. Вот так вот, в общем-то, он и стал моим соседом. На данный момент Эдвард может позволить себе особняк, если захочет, но он не хочет покидать мою квартиру. Во второй раз я делала это блюдо тогда, когда умер его дед. Эдвард очень любил его, поэтому был очень подавлен, когда узнал, что дед скончался от рака кожи. Он и по сей день регулярно занимается благотворительностью, отправляя деньги на лечение людям, болеющим этой страшной болезнью.  
Почти все то время пока готовила, я была погружена в воспоминания, стараясь не думать слишком много о том, что я собираюсь сегодня сделать. Эдвард Каллен зашел слишком далеко. Он выбросил добрые десять лет дружбы в трубу, и сегодня вечером я собираюсь его пытать. Медленно и мучительно.  
Небольшие медальоны нежного стейка покрытые соусом и завернутые по частям в тесто, я положила на противень и запихала в духовку, а потом отправилась к своему гардеробу Я не верила в то, что я собираюсь это одеть. Это то, что я использую в качестве последнего средства для заманивания предсказуемого мужского ума. Я выглядела в этом как ангел, и хоть и представляла очень греховного ангела, но все равно Ангела.  
Это был мягкий, белый хлопок. Спуская его по телу, у меня появились мурашки, но материал еле чувствовался. Платье сужалось в талии и свободно спадало чуть выше колена. Я решила пойти босиком, просто чувствовала себя слишком странно, нося обувь в доме.  
Я причесала и немного взлохматила волосы, придавая им вид «после секса». Использовав минимум косметики, я поняла, что еда в духовке подгорает. Перепрыгивая через выбитую Эдвардом дверь, я схватила прихватки, вытащила противень и поставила его на стол немного остыть. Если я правильно все рассчитала, то Эдвард придет с минуты на минуту.  
Я торопливо разложила на стол тарелки, столовые приборы и салфетки. И села на диван почти в такую же позу, в какой была в тот момент, когда он поймал меня за мастурбированием. Ну, минус вибратор. И глядя на дверь, стала ждать, стараясь не ерзать.  
Из-за двери до меня донеслись шаги Эдварда, звон ключей и поворот замка. Он открыл дверь и посмотрел на меня. Он, очевидно, подумал про дежавю, подготовленное мною, и ошеломленно смотрел на меня и мой внешний вид.  
- Привет, - тихо произнесла я, глядя на него из-под ресниц.  
- Привет, Белла, - нервно сглотнув, сказал Эдвард, вероятно, тестируя обстановку, так как после инцидента отношения между нами стали весьма странными. - Что происходит? Почему тебя не было на работе?  
- Личные проблемы, - неопределенно ответила я, начиная движения в сторону кухни. - Я приготовила твоё любимое блюдо, - я посмотрела через плечо, чтобы увидеть реакцию Эдварда.  
- Серьезно? Говядина Веллингтон? - он был похож на ребёнка, которому дарят подарки на рождество.  
Я кивнула с искренней улыбкой на лице. Даже если я собиралась выгнать его, то получить истинное удовольствие зная, что ему нравится моя еда, никто не запрещает. Черт, он ее любит так, что это единственная причина, по которой он остается тут, с горечью подумала я.  
Эдвард выглядел слишком преисполненным энтузиазма, чтобы заметить мое выражение лица, сел и с жадностью посмотрел на маленькие медальоны говядины, помещенные в тесто.  
- Налетай, - сказала я, фальшиво посмеиваясь, и забрала себе один кусок на тарелку.  
Мы ели в тишине, за исключением редкого постанывания Эдварда от восторга, пока он жадно все поедал. Он съел шесть из них, хотя я смогла справиться только с двумя. Меня повергло в шок то, сколько еды умещается в нем. Хотя я этого и не показала.  
Он наконец-то признал поражение, потому что больше не мог съесть и откинулся на спинку стула. Эдварда встретился со мной взглядом, выглядя озадаченным теперь, когда еда больше не могла его отвлечь.  
- Так что это был за повод?  
Это был мой шанс. Я встала со стула и быстро пересела к нему на колени, балансируя на них.  
- Это тот день, когда я соблазню тебя, - выдохнула я ему в ухо, посасывая мочку и поглаживая руками его грудь.  
Его глаза расширились как будто вся тяжесть одежды и еды только что сместились.  
- А как же Таня?  
- К черту её, - пробормотала я, начиная расстегивать верхние пуговицы на рубашке Эдварда. Для меня это было практически физически тяжело, быть с ним в такой интимной обстановке и знать, что это все неправда и это только для того, что кинуть его.  
Эдвард застонал и неожиданно пробежался пальцами по моим ногам, пробираясь под подол платья. Я не удержалась от того, чтобы не покраснеть, когда его пальца обнаружили отсутствие трусиков. Он застонал громче.  
- Ради всего святого, Белла.  
Я поерзала бедрами и положила подбородок ему на плечо, чтобы он не мог увидеть мое лицо. Я не хотела, чтобы он видел мое выражение лица. Я, вероятно, выглядела как сумасшедшая, трясь об самого красивого мужчину в мире с такой миной на лице. Я ползу через горячие угли, обугливающие мою плоть, просто для мстительного удовольствия.  
- Эдвард, - стонала я ему в ухо. Мои руки пропутешествовали ниже, и я расстегнула его брюки. По плану я должна была кинуть его в тот момент, когда он будет нереально возбуждён, при этом сказать, что он отвратителен в процессе. Однако мои наспех сформированные мысли стали разбегаться в тот момент, когда он оттолкнулся от стола и стал целовать мои ноги, пробираясь всё ближе и ближе к …  
Мои руки по собственной воле, запутались в волосах Эдварда, придвигая поближе ко мне. Я так долго ждала этого. Слишком долго, чтобы отказаться от этого удовольствия, прежде чем я официально вышвырну его из своей жизни.  
Язык Эдварда, который, черт знает, где побывал на теле Тани, медленно приближался к моему клитору, вылизывая его. Желая сексуального удовлетворения всеми фибрами своего существа, я дернула бедрами вперед.  
Посмотрев вниз, я увидела нефритовые глаза Эдварда сосредоточенные исключительно на мне, когда его язык искал свою цель. Я задрожала и, задыхаясь, стала ждать своего оргазма, зная, что его появление не займет много времени. Он продолжал наблюдать за моей реакцией. Он прикусил мой клитор, и я забилась в конвульсиях, почти от болезненного ощущения, подводящего меня к краю.  
- Эдвард, - застонала я, когда мои мышцы напряглись.  
Он вновь вышел из меня, с большой улыбкой на лице. Эдвард сидел, облизывая свои полные губы, чувствуя вкус моих соков. Я покраснела, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
Этого было не достаточно.  
- Трахни меня, - приказала я, хриплым, из-за всех стонов которые я издала, голосом.  
Эдвард покорно и с нетерпением расстегнул джинсы и вытащил свой агрегат и шокировал меня размером. У Эдварда был совсем не скромный размер. Полное дерьмо.  
Он встал со своего места и выпрямился, мастерски входя в меня, пока полностью не погрузился. Мое бедное, бедное влагалище было до неприличия растянуто, поскольку там давно никого не было. Я захныкала, когда оказалась полностью заполненной. Эдвард начал двигаться с разными интервалами, заставляя стол, ударятся о стену.  
Боже, это не продлится долго. Я была так близка к своему оргазму, что еле видела. К счастью, Эдвард кажется в такой же ситуации.  
- Белла, я собираюсь… О, черт… - пробормотал он.  
Это ощущение экстаза заставило меня содрогаться. Я застонала в то время, как подошёл второй оргазм, окончательно выдыхаясь. Мы оба отходили от полученного удовольствия, а Эдвард глубоко выдохнул и рухнул на кресло позади себя, со спущенными штанами до лодыжек.  
- Боже, это было превосходно, Белла, - прошептал он, придвигаясь ещё ближе пока я не оказалась на его коленях.  
- Да, было… - согласилась я. - Тебе ведь понравилось блюдо?  
Он решительно кивнул.  
Я ответила ему горькой усмешкой:  
- Ну, я решила сделать что-то приятное для тебя, ведь еда является единственной причиной для того, по которой ты находился тут.  
Он непонимающе уставился на меня, а затем осознание накрыло его с головой.  
- Ты не спала прошлой ночью… - просто констатировал он.  
Ничего не ответив, я встала и поправила платье.  
- Эдвард, я хотела сказать, что это был наш первый и последний раз, - наклонившись вперёд, чтобы наши лица оказались друг напротив друга, я продолжила. - Сейчас я уйду, и когда приду, хочу, чтобы тебя здесь не было. Ты переезжаешь, или я тебя выселяю, как тебе удобно… Ты мудак, Эдвард, и я просто не могу тебя больше видеть. Прощай, Эдвард, - спокойно произнесла я, и развернулась в сторону двери.  
Его лицо не выражало ничего, кроме шока.  
- И, оставь мои ключи в почтовом ящике. Кроме того, если хоть какая-нибудь кухонная утварь пропадет, ты покойник. Мы оба знаем, что ничего твоего там нет, поскольку я единственная, кто пользуется ей, - закончила я свой великолепный выход, и, хлопнув дверью, удалилась.  
Я добралась до гаража, который прилагался к этой квартире, в поисках своего «шевроле». Забралась внутрь и поехала на квартиру Элис.  
Я уехала в сильно помятом платье, благодаря, блуждающим по моим бедрам, рукам Эдварда, а по моему лицу текли слезы.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4 глава**_

Я набрала номер квартиры Элис на панели домофона. Она не отвечала около пяти секунд, поэтому я набрала еще раз… затем еще… и еще. Я много раз звонила, все время плача. Мне нужно было немного успокоиться. Я чувствую себя такой разбитой. Эдвард сломал меня.

Входная дверь наконец-то распахнулась, но не потому что, ее открыли нажатием кнопки из квартиры. Элис, собственной персоной, открыла ее и тут же обняла меня, а я только пуще разрыдалась в ее хрупкое плечо.

- О Белла, - выдохнула она, мягко шепча и потирая мою спину. Благослови Бог Элис, она, поддерживая меня, помогла доковылять по лестнице до квартиры. - Поговори со мной, милая.

Я села на диван, а Элис рядом со мной, то и дело, потирая мою спину.  
- Я-я сделала в-все, что п-планировала с-сделать. Я только что… Господи, я ничего не смогла с собой поделать. Я только что занялась с ним сексом. Этот ублюдок был внутри моего тела, Элис. Я так сильно ненавижу его. Он уже владеет моим чертовым сердцем. Почему я позволила ему получить еще и мое тело? - спрашивала я, сквозь слезы.

- Ты любишь его, - тихо заявила она.

Я медленно кивнула. Вероятно, так было всегда. Я не могла поверить, что, только пройдя через все это дерьмо, я все поняла. Господи, я была такой дурой.

- Белла, поспи, хорошо? Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - нежно прошептала Элис, укладывая меня на диван.

Я кивнула и легла, повернувшись на бок. Элис выключила свет в гостиной и тоже легла спать. Я тихо плакала, думая, как все это глупо было. Я не могла быть с Эдвардом Калленом. Я не могла быть рядом с ним, зная, что я для него ничто. Но, тем не менее, это была дорога в ад, которой мне не избежать. Господи, да я люблю этого человека. Нет, не так. Я люблю этого ублюдка.

*

Я была потрясена. Кряхтя, я повернулась, и нашла Элис, стоящую надо мной.

- Белла, пора на работу.

Я еще громче простонала. Работа означает Эдварда. Или, как я придумала ему прозвище, Членварда.

- Я знаю, что ты не хочешь идти, но я не думаю, что Эдвард должен знать, что ты страдаешь. Я имею в виду, Эдвард, конечно, и мой друг тоже. Но этот мудак заслуживает наказания, и если ты сможешь показать ему, что он для тебя значит столько же, сколько и ты для него… ну, я думаю, что пока это будет самым лучшим планом действий.

Элис знает, когда меня надо раскачать. Я решительно кивнула, прежде чем встать, чтобы пойти принять душ, ведь я до сих пор была покрыта потом, слезами и спермой. Реальность иногда отвратительна. Я уже почти сняла платье, когда остановилась. Мое лицо побледнело.

Мы не использовали защиту. Я не принимала противозачаточных, потому что от них мой цикл становится нестабильным. И мы не использовали презерватив. Дерьмо. Черт. Черт.

Я посмотрела на свой живот, интересно какую цену, я собираюсь заплатить всего за одну слабость. Господи, даже если рассуждать без эмоций. Я не готова к ребенку. Я не замужем и честно не имею ни малейшего понятия, что делать с ребенком.

_Эдвард был бы отличным Отцом._

Эдвард был бы прекрасным отцом. Во второй раз обращаю внимание на это. Я серьезно только что подумала об этом? Господи, да я _действительно влюблена_ в него. Он разрушает мою жизнь горем и беременностью, но даже сейчас я вижу только позитивные вещи. Пристрелите меня.

Я разделась и быстро закончила с душем, размышляя, как я со всем этим справлюсь. Или еще лучше, как я собираюсь смотреть Эдварду в лицо сегодня на работе, зная, что есть небольшая вероятность, что я могу быть будущей матерью. Ох, подождите. Я же еще могла подхватить ЗППП (**прим. пер.:** заболевания передающиеся половым путем). Если учитывать, что Эдвард трахается с Таней… Есть огромная вероятность того, что я хоть _что-то_ да подхватила.

Я поняла, что стою в душе, не двигаясь, уже минут десять. Моя спина почти онемела от нескончаемого потока воду. У Элис ненормальный напор воды. Не успев полностью начать паниковать, я вытерлась полотенцем, и надела вчерашнюю одежду, поскольку другой у меня не было, а у Элис нулевой размер.

Приведя в порядок помятое платье, и расправив запутанные, все еще мокрые волосы, я быстро попрощалась с Элис и, не давая ей возможность поиграть Барби Беллу, поехала на работу на своем грузовике, чувствуя, как страх растет с каждой прошедшей милей.

Конечно, в поисках спасения от Элис, я вляпалась в еще худшую ситуацию. Эдвард стоял, прислонившись к капоту своего «Вольво». Он не спал. Об этом говорили круги у него под глазами. Он был в той же одежде, что и вчера, так же как и я. Нервничая, он несколько раз провел рукой по волосам.

Я обратила внимание на эти детали, той частью мозга, которая была не занята фактом того, что он прожигает дыры в моем грузовике. Он ждал меня.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5 глава**_**  
**  
Моей непосредственной реакцией было:  
- Вот, дерьмо, - после которого быстро последовало, - Привет, отец моего возможного ребенка и даритель ЗППП. – Слава богу, вслух я сказала только первую часть, после того, как вышла из машины, раздраженно дыша, и намереваясь гордо пройти мимо Эдварда. Я должна была догадаться, что он не допустит подобной возможности.  
- Белла, нам нужно поговорить, - немедленно сказал он, следуя за мной, как только я бросилась к зданию. Я должна отделаться от него.  
- Ты забрал свое дерьмо из моей квартиры? – холодно спросила я, почти бегом добираясь до лифта, потому что единственная пара туфель моего размера, имеющихся у Элис дома, конечно же, были дурацкими высокими каблуками.  
У Эдварда хватило наглости ухмыльнуться мне.  
– Ты же не думала, что ты так легко от меня избавишься, не так ли?  
Я застонала от разочарования и пошла быстрее, раздумывая над тем, сколько в точности мне понадобится бензина, чтобы поджечь его кровать.  
– Оставь меня в покое, Эдвард, - зарычала я, неоднократно нажимая кнопку «вверх» лифта, как будто это заставит его приехать быстрее.  
- Нет, Белла. Просто потому, что я – идиот, не означает, что я потеряю нашу дружбу.  
Я перестала нажимать кнопку «вверх», чтобы холодно на него посмотреть.  
– Это то, что ты пытаешься сохранить, Эдвард? Нашу дружбу?  
Он смущенно кивнул, вероятно, интересуясь, был ли в этом вопросе какой-то подвох.  
Я покачала головой.  
– Тогда я не хочу, - я никогда не смогу снова быть другом Эдварда. У нас был секс. Я влюблена в него. Я больше не могу изображать «друзей». Я не хотела быть Беллой, к которой он пришел домой просто, чтобы поесть. Я хотела быть Беллой, к которой он пришел домой для поцелуев, объятий и секса… и секса… и секса… и много секса.  
Лифт, _наконец_, открылся, и я зашла внутрь, моя надежда на Эдварда, решившего подняться сегодня по лестнице, оборвалась, как только он зашел вслед за мной. Боже, внушающая страх музыка лифта была настолько неуместна в данной ситуации.  
- Что же ты тогда хочешь, Белла?  
- Если наша «дружба» включает в себя тебя, трахающего Таню каждую ночь в соседней комнате, то я не хочу этого.  
- Готово, - просто ответил он. – Я уже расстался с ней. Прошлой ночью.  
У меня ушла, наверное, целая минута на то, чтобы осознать то, что он только что сказал, и я, очевидно, стояла при этом открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба которую выбросило на берег. Я со всей силы нажала кнопку «5» на приборной панели лифта.  
– Что ж, замечательно, - саркастически сказала я. – А что произойдет, когда ты приведешь домой других шлюх?  
- Я никогда не привожу домой шлюх, - оскорбившись, возразил Эдвард.  
Я, не сказав ни слова, только лишь подняла правую бровь – навык, который я усовершенствовала еще в десять лет. Музыка лифта казалась чудовищно громкой в момент тишины.  
Он вздохнул.  
– Ладно, хорошо. Может быть, иногда.  
Я кивнула, удовлетворившись его признанием.  
– То, что я хочу сказать, это то, что если это случится вновь – будь это с Таней или с любой другой шлюхой – я не собираюсь сидеть, сложа руки и позволять тебе делать мне больно только потому, что ты хочешь хороший трах каждой ночью.  
Эдвард было начал отвечать, когда лифт пришел в движение, довольно резко останавливаясь. Мое и без того шаткое равновесие на каблуках Элис было поставлено под угрозу, и я упала прямо на Эдварда, повалив его на пол.  
Мы оба смотрели друг на друга минуты в полном недоумении, прежде чем я поняла три вещи. Первое – я была на Эдварде. Второе – это было очень плохо, потому что я была чертовски зла на Эдварда, и то, что я почти начала тереться об него, совершенно не помогало. И третье – он был твердым. Твердым, как скала.  
Бледнеющая, я начала ползти назад, пока не уселась в противоположном углу лифта. Я смотрела на пах Эдварда, как будто он лично обидел меня.  
- Белла, ты не возражаешь против того, чтобы скрестить ноги? – практически простонал Эдвард, его взгляд был сосредоточен под моим платьем.  
На мне до сих пор не было нижнего белья, и у меня не хватило смелости спросить у Элис, отчасти боясь её реакции, и отчасти из-за того, какое белье она заставила бы меня надеть. Соединив ноги, я покраснела и, глядя на пол, стала покусывать губы.  
– Почему лифт остановился? – _А лучше скажите мне, почему эта чертова музыка еще играет? Разве не должна ужасная музыка прекратить играть, когда лифт прекратил двигаться? Господи, да это едва ли можно охарактеризовать, как музыку._  
- Работники утраивали забастовку несколько недель назад, помнишь? Они прекратили её только вчера, и сейчас все вернулись на работу. Бьюсь об заклад, они проверяют сохранность электропроводки в лифте, ведь никто не заботится об этом целый месяц, - тихо объяснил мне Эдвард. – Мы просто должны подождать пока все закончится.  
Я застонала.  
- Ты, должно быть, шутишь. Я сегодня просто до невозможности везучая.  
Эдвард грозно глянул на меня.  
– Спасибо, Белла. Я польщен.  
- О, даже не симулируй обиду. Ты это заслужил, и ты это знаешь. Кроме того, здесь только я имею право злиться, помнишь? – указав на очевидный факт, я отодвинулась еще дальше, пока не оказалась в углу – самом дальнем месте от Эдварда, на котором я в принципе могла быть.  
- Господи, ты _слишком_ остро реагируешь, Белла, - вздохнул он мне. – Да, мне не следовало так говорить, но правда?! Боже, я сказал всего одну плохую вещь о тебе, и ты выгоняешь меня из квартиры.  
- Слишком остро? – ахнула я, смертельно обидевшись. – Ты сказал мне, что я бесполезная, и ты приходишь только из-за еды!  
- Поправка, Белла. Я говорил это не _тебе_. Я сказал это для моей подружки, чтобы успокоить её задетое эго. Ты просто оказалась не в том месте, не в то время. Эти слова были предназначены не тебе.  
Я не могла поверить в то, что он говорил мне. _Не в том месте, не в то время._ Боже мой, да он сумасшедший.  
– Что за херня с тобой творится, Эдвард? Просто потому, что ты не сказал это прямо мне, не значит, что ты этого не говорил.  
Он устало вздохнул и потер лицо руками, прежде чем запустил руку в его неряшливые волосы и затем почесал подбородок.  
– И только потому, что я сказал, не значит, что я имел это в виду, - закончил он. – Ты знаешь, что значишь для меня больше, чем просто твоя еда. Дьявол, прими это, как комплимент. Я, блядь, _люблю_ твою готовку. Но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что ты – мой друг, и ты занимаешь место в моем сердце, - он похлопал себя по груди, чтобы подчеркнуть его значение.  
_Что делать, если я хочу быть больше, чем другом? Что делать, если я хочу занимать больше места в твоем сердце? Я хочу твое сердце. _  
Я не отвечала ему из-за страха взболтнуть что-нибудь глупое. И только сильнее вжалась в свой угол, если это вообще было возможно. Становилось все более и более очевидным, что кондиционеры перестали работать некоторое время назад. Пот образовывался у меня на лбу и подмышках. И, тем не менее, ужасающая музыка еще играла. Это не имело никакого логического смысла для меня. Как это было возможно в лифте, где кондиционер перестал работать, но музыка продолжала играть? Кто-то явно издевался надо мной. Я могла прямо представить себе какого-нибудь Бога, сидящего за ноутбуком, контролирующего мою судьбу, просто щелкая по кнопкам. Боже, этот кто-то, кем бы он ни был, был очень злым, заставляя меня проходить через это. Теперь я буду разгоряченной и потной рядом с Эдвардом.  
Я мысленно приостановила мозг на этой мучительно обжигающей мысли, кусая губы так сильно, что я почувствовала кровь. Высунув язык, я лизнула соленый и медный вкус.  
Эдвард выпустил низкий стон. – Белла, пожалуйста, ради всего святого, прекрати кусать и облизывать губы.  
Я нахмурила лоб.  
– Это еще почему?  
Он пододвинулся ко мне с того места, где он сидел на полу.  
– Потому что, Белла, - сказал он хриплым голосом. – Единственное, что меня сейчас сдерживает от занятия с тобою сексом, является тот факт, что ты, вероятно, ударишь меня и что тут камеры слежения, - указал он и действительно, там была камера, следящая за каждым нашим движением. Охрану, возможно, не слишком бы развлекло живое порно… ну, может быть. Я была готова поспорить, некоторые из них были достаточно извращены.  
Мои губы дрожали при мысли о сексе с ним прямо здесь.  
– Что произошло с друзьями? – дрожащим голосом спросила я.  
Эдвард перестал двигаться, и я поняла, что он стал намного ближе ко мне.  
– Друзья с привилегиями? – с надеждой спросил он меня.  
Ярость зародилась во мне в течении всего трех секунд.  
– Ебать тебя, Каллен.  
- Это ты уже сделала.  
- Заткнись, - прорычала я. – Это было сугубо с целью досадить тебе.  
- Я был бы не против, если ты еще раз решишь таким образом досадить мне, - вкрадчиво сообщил он, смотря мне в глаза.  
Тот факт, что он так рьяно предлагал себя спустя день, после того, как я его выгнала из квартиры, разозлило меня. Я ударила его по лицу, и я думаю, что даже выпустила тихий рык от гнева.  
– А как тебе такой способ досадить, ты сволочь?  
Эдвард удивленно потирал челюсть, после чего наступило затяжное молчание, - в котором мягкая музыка лифта почти довела меня до безумия, - наверное, потому что я никогда не била его раньше. И это было чертовски удивительно, учитывая, как он злил меня иногда.  
– Какого черта я должен делать, Белла? Я предлагаю дружбу, но ты хочешь больше. Я предлагаю тебе больше, но ты хочешь просто дружбы.  
Меня накрыла волна негодования, и я, вставав, направляясь в другую сторону лифта, чтобы обеспечить расстояние от него настолько большое, насколько здесь было возможно.  
– Я ничего не хочу от тебя, Эдвард. Я не хочу дружбы с тобой, и я определенно не хочу быть еще одной девкой, которую ты трахнул.  
- Ты больше, чем это, Белла, - прошептал он, также вставая и двигаясь в мою сторону.  
Я отступала к стене, ударившись головой в процессе. Я чувствовала себя так, словно на меня охотился очень опытный охотник. _Очень_ опытный. Я всхлипнула из-за страха и желания. В тот момент я хотела его так сильно, что начала задыхаться, все мое тело напряглось, и Эдвард бы отлично успокоил меня. Но я боялась. Боялась всех различных способов, которыми я была уязвима к нему. Он был самым настоящим хищником. И он может сделать мне больно.  
Эдвард, казалось, услышал только ту часть моего хныканья, по которой можно было сказать, как сильно я его хотела, потому что его губы оказались на моих. Мы не целовались, когда занимались сексом до этого. Эдвард _целовал_ меня раньше, по-детски, когда мы играли в «бутылочку», но он не целовал меня так, как сейчас. Он не целовал мне так страстно. Его губы были такими мягкими, и совершенно сливались с моими. Он застонал и сильнее толкнул меня в стену, пока я не почувствовала боль. Я могла попробовать пот с его верхней губы, где была легкая щетина. Эдвард явно не брился сегодня утром.  
Когда я уже было собралась уговорить его, прикрыть чем-нибудь камеры слежения, чтобы продолжить, лифт покачнулся и пришел в движение. Эдвард что-то раздраженно промычал, но что я разобрать не смогла, только отчетливо услышала слова «синие яйца». Он _был_ сексуальным наркоманом. Боже, у нас только вчера был секс, и он определенно кончил, иначе бы у меня бы не был тех проблем, о которых мне еще предстояло позаботиться.  
Закатывая глаза, я одновременно горячо благодарила и проклинала богов судьбы. Я благодарила их, за то, что не занялась сейчас с Эдвардом сексом, и проклинала их, за то, что… ну, в общем-то за тоже самое. И благословение, и проклятие, вот каков Эдвард. Проклянешь себя, если ты трахнешься с ним, и проклянешь, если нет.  
Двери лифта открылись прежде, чем я могла сообразить какую-нибудь наиболее стереотипную фразу, чтобы использовать.  
Я вылетела оттуда, как летучая мышь из ада – упс, опять клише – благодарная за то, что сбежала от той жары и страшной музыки, чем заработала подозрительные взгляды Элис и Эммета на мой раскрасневшийся и помятый вид. И, конечно, подозрительный взгляд Эммета сказал мне о том, что Элис явно не умеет держать рот на замке. Кто-то очень хочет получить очень длинным каблуком себе в зад? Убежившись в том, что послала Элис более чем недоброжелательный взгляд в ответ, я, запыхавшаяся, села за стол. И почти сразу же я взяла телефон и набрала номер, задержав дыхание.  
Эдвард направился в свой офис, кинув на меня долгий мрачный взгляд, проходя мимо моего стола. Я покраснела, а затем вновь услышала гудок.  
- Алло.  
- Привет, Карлайл, это Белла. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, - сказала я, стараясь подчеркнуть важность в тоне моего голоса.  
- Конечно. Что тебе нужно, дорогая? - спросил он меня. Он обычно не называл меня «дорогая», но, я думаю, он показывал мне, что выступает сейчас не как владелец компании.  
- Ты для меня как второй отец, Карлайл. Ты знаешь это. А когда ты нанимал меня, я обещала никогда не пользоваться этим фактом, - я остановилась. - Но я должна попросить об одолжении.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6 глава**_

Я могла услышать его удивление сквозь тишину. Я никогда не просила его ни о чем дополнительном или особенном, когда я согласилась взяться за работу. Но сейчас мне кое-что нужно.  
- Что-нибудь случилось?  
С годами практики моим автоматическим ответом было «нет». Тогда я вздохнула и признала:  
- Да, черт подери, да. Много чего случилось. Нам нужно поговорить.  
- Ох. Звучит плохо. Почему бы тебе не прийти в мой офис, и мы закончим этот разговор наедине? Я бы скорее услышал все от тебя лично, - сказал он голосом полным спокойствия и уверенности. Карлайл знал, что делать. Он всегда знал.  
- Хорошо, - тихо согласилась я, опустив трубку. Я прошла своими ногами шесть лестничных пролетов, потому что ни за что на свете я не зайду в этот проклятый лифт еще раз сегодня. Голени горели к тому времени, когда я добралась до офиса Карлайла и, задыхаясь, постучала в дверь.  
- Входите, - позвал он, откидывая назад в кресле. Когда он увидел, что это я, он маневрировал вперед и оперся локтями на стол, чуть касаясь его пальцами. - Что я могу сделать для тебя, Белла?  
_Сделайте так, чтобы ваш сын исчез из моей жизни._  
- Гм, у меня есть проблема с Эдвардом и я бы хотела перевесить в другое отделение, - призналась я дрожащим голосом. Было ли это от ползанья по лестницам или от моих нервов, я не была уверенна.  
Лоб Карлайла нахмурился.  
- Какая проблема?  
- Да, дело в том, что… - я замерла, не желая даже начинать.  
- Белла, почему бы тебе не сесть и не рассказать мне, что произошло? - спокойно предложил он, указывая на спинку кресла напротив своего стола. Это такой вид стула, который заставит тебя выпрямить спину и обязательно напомнит о том стуле, используемом при допросе.  
Боль моих голеней интуитивно согласилась с ним, и я обнаружила себя сидящей и смотрящей на лицо Карлайла. Он был блондином, голубоглазой версией Эдварда. Клянусь, они почти одно и то же лицо, за исключением их губ. У Эдварда губы Эсме.  
Я поняла, что пристально смотрела, когда Карлайл кашлянул неудобно.  
- Простите, - буркнула я, краснея. - Эдвард ваша копия. Я ничего не смогу с собой поделать.  
Карлайл мягко улыбнулся.  
- Ты говоришь это каждый раз, когда я понимаю, что ты смотришь на меня.  
- Нет, я не смотрю на _Вас_, - исправила я, краснея сильнее. – _На Эдварда в Вас_.  
Мы с минуту молчали, пока Карлайл не поправил его ледяно-голубой галстук и откашлялся.  
- Ну, Белла, что за серьезная проблема, раз ты хочешь перевестись в другой отдел?  
Он не ходил вокруг да около, не так ли?  
- Карлайл, мне, честно, стыдно сказать вам. Не говоря уже о том, что если бы вы знали всю историю, то тоже наверняка убили нового гребаного Эдварда.  
Карлайл скривился из-за моего языка.  
- Все настолько плохо?  
Я кивнула.  
- Довольно плохо. Во всяком случае, я попросила, хотя скорее приказала Эдварду, чтобы он ушел из квартиры и это не будет иметь значение, если я буду продолжать терпеть его на работе.  
- Белла, ты никогда _не мирилась_ с моим сыном. Что произошло? - настойчиво спросил он.  
Он только немного походил на Эдварда, что я могу простить его за это.  
- Пожалуйста, Карлайл, - умоляла я. - Я не в состоянии справиться с этим.  
Он устало вздохнул.  
- Хорошо, я переду тебя. Но не жди того, что я забуду про это. Если сделал что-то неправильно, то он должен это исправить.  
- Он не сможет решить эту проблему, Карлайл, - пробормотала я, вставая с места. - Спасибо кстати.  
- Будет лучше, если я переведу тебя в конце этой недели, - он ответил несколько сжато, расстроенный тем, что я не сообщила ему.  
Я неуверенно улыбнулась и вышла из офиса, получая еще один взгляд от Элис, когда я появилась внизу. Не заботясь о том, что личные разговоры были неодобрительны, я сократила кратчайшее расстояние до нее. Она забросала меня вопросами, прежде чем я даже появилась на расстоянии слышимости.  
- Белла, какого хрена ты опоздала и взмыленная пришла сюда? И почему Эдвард зашел после тебя? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что вы не сделали этого снова.  
Я закатила глаза на нее.  
- Лифт сломался и кондиционеры выключены. Вот и все, понятно? - уклончиво говорила я. Я не хотела раскрывать тот факт, что практически втолкала Эдварда туда.  
Она смотрела на меня так, как будто я врала.  
Я вздохнула.  
- Ладно, хорошо! Он поцеловал меня? Ясно? Мы просто поцеловались. Вот и все, - ворчала я. Конечно, Эммет выбрал неподходящий момент, чтобы появиться под боком. Господи, он хуже любой сплетницы. Гораздо хуже.  
- Ты трахала Эдварда снова? - в упор спросил он.  
У меня отвалилась челюсть и я смотрела на него целых десять секунд, прежде чем реальное осознание того, что он говорит, захлестнуло меня. Я повернулась к Элис.  
- Ты и твой гребаный болтливый рот! - зашипела я ей.  
Она пожала плечами, не раскаиваясь.  
- Эммет тоже твой друг. И он также друг для Эдварда. Он имеет право знать.  
Кинув ей самый свирепый взгляд, я посмотрела на Эммета с отвращением.  
- Послушай ты, балбес. Что произошло между мной и Эдвардом - абсолютно _не твое_ дело. Понял? Но, поскольку, ты уже знаешь, я бы хотела сообщить тебе, что единственная причина, почему это произошло потому, что Эдвард был ублюдком, и я сделала ему все чисто назло.  
- Не зли мою задницу! - знакомый голос дышал мне в шею.  
Я повернулась и увидела Эдварда, видимо стоявшего до этого за мной, я начала говорить со злобой:  
- Эллис, как давно этот мудак стоит за мной?  
- После того, как ты сказала «болван», - ответил за нее Эдвард.  
Я закатила глаза Просто чертовски фантастически.  
- Великолепно, - пробормотала я.  
- Белла пройди в мой кабинет! - сказал Эдвард, уже уходя.  
Я фыркнула. Я не пойду в этот ад.  
- Это была не просьба. Я говорю тебе как босс, - проворчал он. О мой Бог, Карлайл рассказал ему, что я ухожу? Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо!  
Симулируя беззаботность, я пожала плечами и, закатив глаза, пошла за ним. Все будет не так уж и хорошо. Стрельнув взглядов в Эллис, через плечо, я прочла по ее губам «будь сильной». Я знаю, что она имеет в виду: «не займись сексом с Эдвардом».  
Эдвард открыл дверь своего офиса для меня и как только я вошла, то захлопнул ее.  
- Ты была у моего отца, - тихо обвинил он.  
Мои глаза вернулись к нему. Чертов Карлайл. Здесь что никто не может держать язык за зубами?  
Эдвард, кажется, расценил мое выражение, как «да», поэтому продолжил.  
- Белла, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила.  
Я сглотнула.  
- Почему?  
- Потому что.… Потому что я не хочу, - сказал он разочарованным тоном, пробегая рукой по волосам.  
- Это не убедительно, Эдвард.  
- Что, блять, ты хочешь?  
Я уставилась на него. Я могу назвать несколько способов по сообщению ему новости, что я была беременна, но я такая злая сейчас, что мысль просто ускользнула. Эдвард так сильно меня разозлил.  
- Я хочу человека, который знает, что плохая идея заниматься незащищенным сексом с девушкой, которая не пьет противозачаточные, - сказала я, стальным голосом, переходя на другую сторону стола.  
Я схватила его пиджак со спинки стула и вытащила ключи от своей квартиры, чтобы он больше не мог попасть туда. Затем я выбежала из кабинета, оставив его на работе, чтобы он подумал, что я сказала. Эллис сразу же попалась мне на глаза и начала все расспрашивать с энтузиазмом, не зная, что у меня чертова большая проблема.  
Проигнорирую её, я прошла в свой кабинет, взяла пальто и ключи от машины. Я сняла руками эти безумные туфли и вручила Эллис.  
- Вот твои чертовы туфли, - сказала я, пихая их ей. Не сказав ни слова, я пошла босиком к грузовику на стоянке. Я, вероятно, была похожа на сумасшедшую, которая, что-то сердито бормоча, шла без обуви по асфальту.  
Я фыркнула от этой мысли. Я не похожа на сумасшедшую: я и есть сумасшедшая. И это из-за Эдварда Каллена, его потенции и чертовой спермы.


End file.
